In the mining industry a tool used to mine into a material is comprised of a rotating drum with a plurality of cutting bits attached thereto. During the mining operation the tool, particularly the cutting bits, are subjected to considerable stresses, and thus the cutting bits require frequent replacement due to wear or breakage. In some situations, the cutting bits may need to be replaced daily. Therefore, a device that enables quick and easy replacement of the cutting bits provides a competitive advantage.